Love and Memory
by Nay Nay Fireson
Summary: Pearl and her daughter meets new friendships with the Crystal Gems and Pearl has memory issues of her husband, Howlite after a painful experience of the Homeworld gem invasion and Jasper leading the army. Her pain and sadness is cherished by her lovely daughter, Jewel, along with Garnet, Amethyst, and of course, Steven Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

1000 years ago...

In a battle, Pearl was fighting of the bad guys alone and manage to kill them. She rests on the floor, but stood up and heads back home to where she lives in a base on Earth and sees her husband, Onyx. His gem was a silver pearl on his palm and holds Pearl kissing her.

"Are you okay?" Onyx asks.

"Of course." Pearl says with a smile.

"Are you sure?" He says as she puts her back down.

"Yes." She responded while walking in and sees her little baby daughter Jewel. She holds her in her arms and Jewel's skin color is white and has blonde hair like Pearl, but her gem is a silver pearl on her chest. They smiled happily seeing her sleeping peacefully.

An hour later...

Onyx and Pearl were guarding outside the base while Jewel was sleeping. Pearl notices a gem army closing by towards their base.

"Take Jewel and run as far as you possibly can!" Onyx told Pearl. Pearl immediately went inside the base and grabbed Jewel. She ran off as quickly as possible with Jewel in her arms. Pearl heard a scream and looks behind her and notices his gem being crush by Jasper.

"Go and find that gem!" Jasper instructed her army.

Pearl shouted in tears because of Onyx being killed. She ran off with Jewel in her arms into a forest.

After Pearl made sure they were gone, she laid down and holds Jewel. She hugs her daughter and hears the army coming and trees falling. Tears ran down Pearl's face and puts her daughter on a pile of soft leaves.

"I will protect you my daughter..."She said as the army comes, but when pearl took out her weapon they where destroyed by Rose who walks over to her.

"Come with me." She said as pearl nodded and go's with her.

* * *

1000 years later...

When the war was over hundreds of years ago, Rose found a lover and Jewel, which is an adult, and looks at her mother, Pearl, who was in sad.

"You miss dad, don't you mom?" Jewel asks softly.

"Yes..." Pearl bursts out in tears and Jewel hugs her and comforts her and Garnet smiles with hope.

* * *

13 years later...

Steven throws a party as Jewel helps him asking, "Whats a party?"

He started to explain about parties and what you do during one. Jewel giggles, rubs his head, and helps him out as Pearl sees them and smiled as she holds up her husband sword.

"I wish you can see Jewel..." She said to herself smiling. She puts the sword away and helps the Crystal Gems with the set up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Jewel and Steven became friends, a ship comes near the Crystal Gems and the ship lands on the beach. Steven goes to the giant hand that landed and his shield was ready to protect the gems and the rest of the gems summoned their weapons. Pearl was angry to see Jasper and Jewel looks at Pearl asking, "Is she the one who killed dad?"

"Yes. She's the one..." Pearl responded.

Jasper laughs as Peridot fires an electric ball from the ship, but Steven came to save them by his shield. Garnet attacked Jasper, but Garnet was defeated by a destabilizer weapon. Jewel and Pearl was in shock as Jasper hits Steven and knocks him out.

* * *

Later, Steven woke up hearing a voice singing. He looked around and noticed that he was in some sort of prison. He hears Jasper and Peridot walking down the hallway and watches them goes to Jewel's prison cell to check on her.

Jewel notices Jasper and Peridot walking by to check on the prisoners. Jasper walks on but Peridot stares at Jewel for a long period of time. Jewel stares back at Peridot then blushes. Peridot then hears her name being called by Jasper. She walks away feeling strange.

"She's beautiful..." Jewel whispers as she touches the cell's shield but gets hurt, but healed quickly. Steven then quietly gets out of his prison and runs down the hall and finds Jewel in one of the cells.

"Steven! You're okay! How did you get out of your cell with getting hurt?" Jewel asked.

"I touched the yellow part of the cell and noticed that I can go through it without getting hurt."

"Wow! Do you think that you can get me out of here?"

"Sure!" Steven puts his arm through the cell and made the gap big enough for Jewel to go through.

Jewel went through the gap and Steven closed the gap in the cell.

"Do you know where the other's are?" Jewel asked Steven.

"No...But I hear a singing voice down the hallway." Steven responded.

They both followed the voice and found a blue gem wearing a blue gown.

"Who is she?" Steven asked.

Jewel gasped in shock as as she recognized the blue gem.

"Sapphire..." Jewel whispered.

They ran over towards the cell and Steven was the first to respond. "Hey, we're here to help you." Steven puts his arm through the cell and the blue gem went through the gap of the cell.

"Thank you Steven." The blue gem responded softly.

"How did you know my name?" Steven asked.

"Steven," Jewel started say, "This is Sapphire. She's one of the gems that fuses to create Garnet."

"Wait, GARNET IS A FUSION!" Steven yelled in surprise.

Jewel nodded and hushed Steven to keep it down. They then heard a _thump_ somewhere nearby.

"What was that?" Steven asked.

"It's Ruby." Sapphire responded softly.

"Ruby?" Steven asked again.

"Come on, Steven. We'll explain later." Jewel responded picking up Steven and following Sapphire down the hallways.

As they ran down the hallways, they ran up to a cell that held Lapis.

Moments later, they find Ruby in one of the cells.

Steven opened a gap big enough for Ruby to escape out of. Ruby kissed Sapphire and they both started to fuse. In a moment, the fusion turned out to be Garnet.

"Wow! You're a fusion!" Steven said surprised.

"I'm sorry that had to turn out to be this way." Garnet said.

They then heard Jasper yelling, "Where are they?!" down a hallway.

"Garnet, go with Steven and find my mother." Jewel responded.

They nodded and left as soon as Jasper came into the area.

"You must be Jewel, your father's daughter." Jasper said with a chuckle.

"Don't talk about my father...YOU MURDERER!" Jewel said.

"But it felt so good killing your father." Jasper laughed.

Jewel took out her sword from her chest and starts to attack Jasper. In another hallway full of cells, Steven freed Pearl and Amethyst, but Pearl asks, "Where's my baby girl?"

"She's fighting Jasper." Garnet said.

"WHAT?" Pearl asked in shock.

She was about to run off to find Jewel but Garnet said that they need to find Peridot. Later, Jewel was on the ground beaten but she was healing from the wounds that Jasper caused. She was shaking as Jasper laughed as she was about to kill her. "You know, the only reason why I killed your dad was because Yellow Diamond ordered me to. It's my job to bring you to her because your the first gem ever being born by a male gem and female gem. That's why your parents must be dead but your mother was lucky to survive, but Yellow Diamond wants you on her side because you have a special gift, and that's your healing. But I guess you're going to be dying now."

But Pearl hits Jasper hard and sends her back. She hugs Jewel in tears as Jewel says, "I'm okay." Jasper stood up ready to fight but Pearl and Jewel looked at each other and decided to fuse together to beat Jasper. After they fused, they turned out to be Prehite. She has the hair color of Jewel's hair and her hair is in a ponytail. She wore a white, sleeveless shirt with a yellow star on it and a blue skirt. She wore blue-green slippers and her skin color is white and has 4 arms and her eye color is a blue-green. She has the nose of Pearl and has a gem on her forehead and her chest and is 15ft tall. She summoned her weapon which is a double-sided Naginata. As they fight, Jasper grew weaker and Prehite grabbed her and threw her into the ground. But they both went through the ship and into the core of the ship. They both stood up and Prehite threw her weapon at Jasper as she was trying to escape but trips her. Prehite picked up Jasper and throws her into the machine that was operating the entire ship. The machine electrified her and blew up. The ship began to malfunction and it started falling towards Earth. Prehite immediately defused and started to find the Crystal Gems. In the control room, the gems nearly caught Peridot but after the ship started to malfunction, Amethyst accidentally released Peridot and she managed to escape by an escape pod. The ship fell from the sky and crashes next to the temple.

After the crash, within the pile of rubble, the gems were protected by Steven's shield bubble.

"Good job, Steven." Garnet says.

"Thanks," Steven said as he closes the bubble. Then he started to scream in happiness and spoke, "Garnet, I can't believe you're a fusion!"

Then all of the gems started laughing and Pearl spoke, "We were supposed to show you Ruby and Sapphire on your birthday but it wasn't to be this way..."

"It's okay! I'll pretend that I've never seen them before." Steven said.

Then they heard Jasper coming out of the rubble. She looked at Garnet with a growl and spoke, "I wish I was a fusion like you to become stronger and defeat you all. She then heard something moving from the debris. Along with Lapis who looks around and notices Jasper. She tries to fly away with her water wings but Jasper grabs her by her left leg.

"Lapis, fuse with me!" Jasper ordered.

"What? No!" Lapis said in surprise.

"Just come on, they've trapped you in that mirror. You should seek revenge on them by fusing with me!" Jasper said with a dark smile.

"Lapis, don't do it!" Steven yelled.

 _'I'm sorry_ _Steven...'_ Lapis thought.

She held out her hand towards Jasper which Jasper smiled. Jasper grabbed Lapis' hand and they began to fuse. The fusion of the two gems then fused into Malachite. Malachite laugh evilly and started to summon water from the ocean to attack the Crystal Gems. All of a sudden, the water started to chain up Malachite and started dragging her into the ocean.

"NOOO!" Malachite yelled.

"Let's be prisoners on this planet together!" The Lapis side of Malachite said.

Malachite instantly went under water which left the gems in surprise.

"Yikes..." Garnet said as she shifts her shades.

"Lapis..." Steven whispered sadly.

"Steven, are you alright?" Jewel asked as she touched his shoulder softly.

"I'm in love with Lapis..." Steven whispered once more.

"Don't worry, we'll find her...soon." Jewel responded.

* * *

 **Hello Fanfic readers! Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. I've been extremely busy since then. So...hopefully I can update these stories more quickly!**


End file.
